Galans
Galans are sentient, bipedal mammals. The term is broad, referring to a number of species. The known galans are as stated. Biology Airerets Airerets have ?. They have four fingers and a thumb. Their pelts are gold, caramel, and tan. Their eye colors are brown, gold, and amber. Their height is ?/? to ?/?, while their weight is ?/? to ?/?. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of ? after a gestation of ? months. They come of age at ? and have an average lifespan of ?. Bintirs Bintirs have a Malaysian tapir build, face, piebald pattern, feet, and binturong ears, tail, and claws. They have four fingers and a thumb, while they have three toes. Their pelts are black, brown, and tan. Their eye colors are brown, gold, and amber. Their height is ?/? to ?/?, while their weight is ?/? to ?/?. Their dichotomy is female dominant. They bear a litter of one to three after a gestation of eight months. They come of age at twenty and have an average lifespan of forty. Golipards Golipards have ground pangolin scale plate from neck to tail, plate from forehead to nose, large front claws, and a leopard build, face, and ears. They have four fingers and a thumb. Their pelts are gold, caramel, and tan. Their eye colors are brown, gold, and amber. Their height is 5ft 5in/165cm to 5ft 10in/178cm, while their weight is 130lbs/59kg to 150lbs/68kg. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of one to three after a gestation of five months. They come of age at twenty-two and have an average lifespan of forty-five. Jackalopes Jackalopes have a rabbit build, shortened ears, hindfeet, tail, and deer forehooves, antlers, and pelt pattern. They have two fingers and a thumb, while they have four toes. Their pelts are ?. Their eye colors are ?. Their height is ? to ?, while their weight is ? to ?. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of two to four after a gestation of four months. They come of age at ? and have an average lifespan of ?. Possacoons Possacoons have a Virginia opossum build, hands, tail, pouch, and common raccoon facial markings, teeth, and tuffets at the tail base with two rings. They have four fingers and a thumb. Their pelts are varying shades of grey. Their eye colors are ice blue, dark blue, and lavender. Their height is ?/? to ?/?, while their weight is ?/? to ?/?. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of six to eight after a gestation of two months. They come of age at seven and have an average lifespan of thirty. Hippodiles Hippodiles have ?. They have four fingers and a thumb. Their pelts are gold, caramel, and tan. Their eye colors are brown, gold, and amber. Their height is ?/? to ?/?, while their weight is ?/? to ?/?. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of ? after a gestation of ? months. They come of age at ? and have an average lifespan of ?. Warcals Warcals have ?. They have four fingers and a thumb. Their pelts are gold, caramel, and tan. Their eye colors are brown, gold, and amber. Their height is ?/? to ?/?, while their weight is ?/? to ?/?. Their dichotomy is male dominant. They bear a litter of ? after a gestation of ? months. They come of age at ? and have an average lifespan of ?. Abilities Galans are unable to naturally cast magick. They do possess varying abilities. History Galans have long lived at the side of humans. Culture While their origins are traced back to ancient Egypt on Gaia, galans have been seen from every region. They have no overall homeland, instead clinging to certain regions. They also have no language of their own, using the one spoken in the region. There exists two galan deities: Sibon and Fio'nagara. The former is the god of love, lust, and fertility. The latter is the goddess of the hearth and architecture. They view sexuality as another aspect of society. They view other races as potential allies. They view afflictions as coyotes: a hindrance that must be balanced with. Trivia * All bestial races were grouped under the name "ourthraji". This is still seen in Ourmalia, an Anemargese country. * Galan is derived from gala (Greek; milk).